User talk:Shadowed Crystal
Ha HAHAHAHA I need a life ono 22:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Shit, man. My chat won't work either xnx [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 19:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, I keep having to refresh, and it takes forever. I thought it might have been my internet. o3o 19:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Beep You're not the only one having issues, Crys. x.x Chat isn't working for me either, across /all/ of Wikia. Title Please No, chat wont work for me niether. 00:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay. Here I am. What else do you want me to do? Write sonnets for a goose-god? XD [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) shiz http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lymnooxMR31qgi0pqo1_500.jpg MORE PROOF CECIL'S A GIRL. SHE positive... HAS BOOBIES https://a.deviantart.net/avatars/w/t/wthewwplz.png That's all -frolics away- 21:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) orly? :o [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :o [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I AM 5000000% DONE WITH POKÉMON. NINTENDO HAS FINALLY GONE TO MAKE THE FAIRY TYPE SOLELY FOR THE MENACE KNOWN AS SYLVEON. I AM 99999999999999999% DONE WITH POKÉMON. Not buying damn X or Y now. They've added too many Mary-Sue Pokémon. Crys, you've got to admit they're going too overboard. 17:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) bhgv -copies and pastes what I said to poopy and mossu cause I'm lazy- I am so mad right now. Look what Leafu found while looking up stuff about Pokemon x/y "After months of rumours and speculation, Nintendo has just confirmed that Pokemon X and Y will have a brand new Pokemon type - Fairy. This will upset a number of fans who were disappointed to hear that Nintendo might be upsetting the careful balance the Pokemon series has become known for. As was rumoured previously, Fairy-type is super effective against Dragon-type Pokemon. It also confirms that Eevee's latest evolution type - Slyveon - is a Fairy type Pokemon. New to Pokemon X and Y, Slyveon will learn a move called Moonblast, a Fairy-type attack that lowers Sp Atk. Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." "Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." "Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." "Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." "Nintendo also confirmed that Jigglypuff, Marill and Gardevoir will become Fairy-type Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y." what. the. fruck. i'm not playing ANY Pokemon game after gen V. i want to murder nintendo right now. and i'm literally about to cry 21:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) X3 it is a cool looking one... but I still hate gen VI marill as a fairy type are you frucking kidding me 21:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC) re: IMMUNE TO DRAGON TYPES? A frikkin girly as hell type pokemon, IMMUNE to badass dragon types? I'm. I'm just. I. Want. to kill Nintendo. They ruined my liiifeeee. febycduyfvsjeuhw -goes to catch an azurill with huge power cause thick fat sucks- 22:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC)